Omake et jour de pluie
by Nobodiie
Summary: Bonus de Reportage et jour de pluie. OS 5 : Seishiro invite Subaru au restaurant, Kamui surveille et Fuma rigole. Les amoureux ne sont pas au bout de leur peine !
1. Une journée mouvementée

**Bonjours à tous ! Alors comme vous l'avez remarqué avec le titre, cette fiction est un bonus de Reportage et jour de pluie. Les chapitre ne se suivront pas et n'auront aucun lien entre eux ! Ce sera juste des petits One-Shot sur des moments qu'on a pas vu dans la fiction ou sur des personnages dont j'avait envie de développer un peu plus les actions. **

**Il n'y a pas besoin de lire ces Omake pour continuer à suivre l'histoire mais pour comprendre ces Bonus il vaut mieux avoir lu la fiction d'origine. Sachez aussi pour ceux qui n'en sont qu'aux premiers chapitres que ce bonus évoque plusieurs moments important de l'histoire et si vous n'en êtes pas au chapitre 11 ça risque de vous gâcher la lecture !**

**(Et rassurez vous, je n'ai pas pour autant laissé tomber l'écriture de la fiction principale, le chapitre 16 est déjà à moitié écris)**

**Pour en revenir à ce p****remier bonus, j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de plus drôle que ce que je fais d'habitude et j'ai donc choisit intentionnellement un personnage qui s'y prête particulièrement. Je vous laisse découvrir par vous même...**

* * *

Assise nonchalamment à la fenêtre je regarde les gens s'agiter à l'extérieur. Certain discutent avec forces gesticulations, d'autres s'entraînent ensemble et j'en vois même quelque uns qui courent d'un bout à l'autre de la cour avec un air pressé. Rien que voir tout ce monde dépenser autant d'énergie, ça me fatigue, j'en baille même.

M'étirant un petit coup je m'installe dans une position plus confortable et observe avec attention Fye et son nouvel ami qui font un footing. Personnellement, l'intérêt de ce sport m'a toujours été étranger ! Franchement, à quoi ça peut bien leur servir de crapahuter comme ça, et pour rien en plus ? Je dois bien avouer que là dessus je ne le comprend pas !

Pour ma part je trouve que la sieste est une activité bien plus intéressante et qui a au moins une utilité ! En parlant de sieste, avec toute les histoire qu'il y a eu dernièrement, je n'ai pas pu en faire beaucoup ces derniers temps ! En plus Fye n'a pas été très gentil avec moi ces derniers temps ! L'autre jour, il a même eut le culot de m'engueuler comme du poisson pourris et de m'interdire de dormir avec lui alors que je voulais juste l'aider moi ! Si, si je vous jure ! Je pensais que ça lui ferait plaisir d'avoir un peu plus de couleur sur ses chemises, c'est tristounet le blanc vous trouvez pas ? Bon, je veux bien reconnaître que mon choix de la couleur rouge n'était peut être pas le meilleur qui soit et que des tons plus clairs auraient donné un meilleur rendu, mais j'ai fait avec ce que j'avais sur le moment ! Enfin, toujours est-il qu'il n'a pas du tout aimé ma petite attention et qu'il m'a punie (sans raison je trouve).

Si encore il n'y avait eut que ça, j'aurai laissé passer mais ça ne s'est pas arrêté là ! Deux ou trois jours plus tard (je sais plus trop), alors que dormais tranquillement, une horde de malades a déboulé dans l'appartement et a tout mis sans dessus-dessous. Je ne sais pas bien ce qu'ils voulaient mais ils n'avaient pas l'air fins et comme je tenais à mon matricule je me suis carapatée vite fait. Et comme par hasard, quand je suis revenue, Fye n'était pas là et toutes les issues étaient fermées. J'ai bien essayer d'aller miauler chez la voisine pour qu'elle m'ouvre mais il n'y avait personne non plus alors j'ai du attendre comme une malheureuse sur le paillasson ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Moi, obligée de dormir sur un horrible paillasson inconfortable sans rien à manger ni boire ? Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me plaindre mais là quand même c'était un peu fort ! Par chance, un grand type est arrivée et m'a faite rentrer. Je n'ai pas bien compris ce qu'il faisait là mais sur le coup j'étais bien contente de trouver quelqu'un qui se soucie un peu de moi. Ce n'est que quand il s'est mis à dire des trucs bizarre sur Fye que j'ai compris qu'en fait il n'était pas forcément là pour lui faire du bien. D'ailleurs j'ai essayé de le prévenir en criant quand il est rentré à la maison mais au lieu de repartir, cet idiot a accouru en m'appelant. Je l'adore, mais parfois il est un peu bébête hein !

Et encore, ça c'est rien, vous imaginez même pas le reste de ma journée ! Après avoir été bousculée méchamment par le mec aux cheveux long, je me suis enfuie dans la cuisine où les deux ont fini par me rejoindre ! Par chance, un bruit à l'entrée à fait partir Monsieur Rabat-joie et j'ai put me retrouver enfin seule avec Fye. Qui m'a d'ailleurs ignorée royalement et a décidé qu'il avait envie de se prendre pour un pigeon. Heureusement pour lui, j'ai été lui expliquer que moi aussi j'avais tenté l'expérience et que ça ne marchait pas du tout !

Bon à ce stade de l'histoire, vous êtes en train de vous dire que ça y est, mon calvaire est fini et que je vais enfin pouvoir me reposer un peu. Que nenni, à peine deux secondes plus tard, il y a eut un horrible bruit de fin du monde et j'ai dut aller me cacher sous le buffet. D'où Fye n'a daigné venir me tirer qu'une heure plus tard ! Pour en plus me aller me trimbaler partout dans la ville et finalement m'amener dans un endroit bien moins accueillant que mon chez moi ! Il a même eut l'audace de me confier sans aucun problème à une illustre inconnue ! Sans faire les présentations en plus ! Heureusement pour lui que cette fille est au petit soin avec moi parce que sinon je vous jure qu'il aurait entendu parlé du pays !

La fille en question s'appelle Tomoyo et son autre amie qui viens tout le temps me voir c'est Sakura. En tout cas, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de se retrouver un peu entre filles ! C'est pas que j'aime pas Fye, loin de là, mais avec lui y a des tas de trucs dont je peux pas vraiment parler parce qu'il ne peut pas comprendre. Enfin bon, tout ça pour vous dire que ma vie n'a pas été facile ces derniers temps, même si là je connais une petite période d'accalmie.

Ah mince, avec tout ça j'ai arrêter de surveiller mes deux joggeurs et ils en ont profité pour se faire la belle ! Moi qui attendait exprès qu'ils ait fini pour aller quémander un câlin au blond ! Il va falloir que je le cherche maintenant, c'est malin !

Je me lève donc de mon poste d'observation et je me dirige d'un pas décidé vers la porte, où je me retrouve coincée ! J'ai beau donner des coups d'épaule, le battant ne veux pas bouger et je me retrouve obligé d'appeler à l'aide en criant. Par chance, Tomoyo fini par m'entendre et elle m'ouvre la porte pour que je puisse sortir.

-Ben alors, tu voulais pas être toute seule ma belle ? Me demande t-elle avec une voix parfaitement stupide.

Je déteste quand on me parle comme ça ! J'ai l'impression qu'on me prend soit pour un bébé, soit pour une arriérée mentale, soit pour les deux. Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, je lui passe donc devant et me retrouve dans le salon où Sakura est elle aussi.

-Oh ma pauvre tu étais enfermée dans la chambre ? Me plaint-elle.

En temps normal je serais venue m'installer sur ses genoux pour me faire câliner mais aujourd'hui je suis investie d'une mission de la plus haute importance et je me contente donc de me frotter affectueusement contre ses jambes. Avant de me retrouver à nouveau bloquée par une de ces stupides portes ! Si je tenais l'imbécile qui a inventé cette ânerie ! Et puis les gens pourrait faire des efforts et les laisser ouverte comme Fye le faisait. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis petite qu'il ne faut pas penser à moi ! Je me suis donc à nouveau contrainte de gratter à la porte en appelant pour que la brune se lève pour m'ouvrir. En me laissant passer, elle ne peut s'empêcher de s'étonner :

-Et bien tu ne reste pas avec nous aujourd'hui ? Ne pars pas trop loin, d'accord ?

Oui ben ça va, je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de moi toute seule, merci ! Je me faufile donc jusqu'au couloir où j'hésite de la direction à prendre. À droite, j'irais vers les cuisines et les chambres et à gauche vers les douches et les bureaux. Bon réfléchissons, si je venais de courir en rond comme une dératée sous un soleil de plomb qu'est-ce que je ferais en premier ? À part m'écroule de fatigue sur place bien sûr. Hum, je pense que j'irais... faire une sieste ! Euh... je m'égare un peu là. Oh mais j'y pense, il doit avoir très soif avec tout ces efforts, il est probablement allé se rafraîchir à la cuisine ! Je pars donc à droite et vais vers la cuisine. En chemin je croise un gamin que j'ai souvent vu collé à Sakura et qui est en train de lire en marchant. Il est tellement pris dans sa lecture qu'il manque de me marcher dessus et je pousse un cri indigné. Prenant un air désolé il s'excuse platement et veut s'approcher de moi pour voir si je n'ai rien mais je m'empresse de partir pour lui montrer que je suis vexée. Arrivée dans la cuisine je suis déçue de voir que Fye et son ami n'y sont visiblement pas et que j'ai fais le déplacement pour rien. À la place je trouve le gentil garçon aux lunettes et son copain sur qui il cri tout le temps. Je les trouve marrants tout les deux même si à la place du deuxième j'en aurait un peu marre de me faire hurler dessus à longueur de journée. Mais bon, c'est lui qui voit après tout !

-Hé regardes, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Tomoyo est pas censé la garder ? Demande soudain celui à l'air blasé en me pointant du doigt.

-Ben elle avait peut être faim ? Proposa l'autre.

J'y avais pas pensé mais, maintenant qu'il le dit, c'est vrai que j'ai un petit creux ! Fait que je lui explique d'ailleurs après avoir grimpé sur une chaise. Très compréhensif, mon ami aux lunettes s'empresse de m'apporter de quoi me rassasier et je le remercie chaleureusement après avoir engloutit ce qu'il m'a donné.

J'ai quand même la légère impression que ce petit intermède ne m'a en rien aidé à retrouver Fye et qu'il m'a un peu fait perdre de vue mon objectif premier. Décidant donc de retrouver mon sérieux, je me sauve de la cuisine pour éviter toute tentation. Peut être que j'aurais plus de chance vers les douches ? Même si je dois avouer que je ne comprend absolument pas la passion de mon meilleur ami pour ces dernière. Moi je les trouve bien trop bruyantes et surtout beaucoup trop mouillées à mon goût. Toujours est-il que c'est pour l'instant ma meilleure piste et je me dirige donc maintenant vers ces dernières.

Alors que je marche tranquillement dans le couloir, une porte s'ouvre brusquement à côté de moi et une femme mécontante en sort. D'un pas rapide, elle se précipite vers deux jeunes gens juste devant moi qu'elle invective avec colère :

-Primera, Shogo, venez là tout les deux, j'ai deux mots à vous dire !

-Euh... maintenant là ? Demande l'homme.

-Oui maintenant ! S'exclame t-elle d'un ton sans appel avant de les entraîner dans son bureau.

Avant que la porte se referme, j'entends le dénommé Shogo dire à la fille :

-J'étais sûr que cette foutue histoire du monument historique que t'a cassé allait me retomber dessus à moi aussi !*

Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi la femme qui était venue les chercher était aussi énervé contre eux mais j'étais bien contente de ne pas me retrouver à leur place !

Ce n'est que devant la porte des douches communes que je me rappelle soudain que Fye va se laver dans la salle de bain de son copain Kurogane avec qui il dort maintenant, sans moi ! Au début, je m'étais bien sûr sentie trahie et insultée d'avoir été remplacée par ce type que je ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam mais j'avais fini par comprendre que le grand brun flippant qu'il côtoyait maintenant ne pourrait de toute façon jamais m'arriver à la cheville au niveau de l'amitié que je portais au blond et que je n'avais donc rien à craindre de lui.

Comprenant soudain que revenir jusqu'au chambre voulait dire que je devais parcourir le chemin que je venais de faire en sens inverse, je soupire de dépit et me demande si ce câlin en vaut tellement le coup. En tout cas il ne pourra pas dire que je l'aime pas vu tout ce que je suis en train de faire pour lui ! Je prend finalement mon courage à deux mains et fait demi-tour en direction de la chambre, cette fois bien décidée à atteindre mon objectif suprême !

N'empêche, qu'est-ce que ces couloirs peuvent être longs ! Ils pourraient penser à ceux qui ont des petites jambes quand même ! Je ne suis pas très douillette mais je vais finir par me faire mal à crapahuter partout comme ça.

Quand je vois les deux devant moi je me dis qu'ils ont de la chance d'être aussi grands ! Même si je ne suis pas sûre que j'aimerais vraiment ressembler à l'espèce de gamin surexcité qui agite son épée d'entraînement dans tout les sens et que la pauvre femme à côté tente, en vain, de calmer.

-Ryu-o, l'appelle t-elle, arrête de t'agiter comme ça, on dirait que c'est la première fois que tu vas t'entraîner !

-Mais attends, j'ai passé deux semaines sans pouvoir bouger à cause d'une stupide blessure ! Tu imagine le calvaire que j'ai subit ?!**

-Moi j'ai plutôt une pensée pour ceux qui ont du t'obliger à rester au lit ! Les pauvres...

-Soma ! s'indigne l'adolescent.

Bon, c'est pas comme si l'hyperactif à côté de moi me donnait des envies de meurtre mais... je sens que si je ne le double pas très, TRES vite, je ne répondrait plus de mes actes ! Je m'empresse donc de les doubler et me dépêche d'atteindre la chambre de Kurogane pour ne plus faire de rencontres de ce genre. Bien entendu, la porte est fermée et je suis encore une fois obligé de tambouriner à la porte pour qu'on me laisse entrer. Le battant s'écarte violemment et une voix excédée s'élève :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ?! Pour une fois que je suis tranquille, loin de l'excité de service, faut encore qu'on me fasse chier ! C'est vraiment un monde quand même !***

Le laissant s'énerver tout seul dans le vide, je glisse ma tête à l'intérieur et vois avec déception qu'il n'y a aucune trace de Fye. En colère de mettre à nouveau déplacée pour rien, je jette un violent regard de reproche au brun (oui c'est pas de sa faute et alors?) et part alors qu'il grommelle :

-Nan mais je vous jure, y pas moyen d'être seul trois seconde ici !

Cette fois c'est décidé, je laisse tomber ! J'avais envie que le blond s'occupe un peu de moi parce que je ne le vois pas souvent ces temps-ci mais là c'est trop ! Tant pis pour lui, il n'avait pas qu'à pas aller se cacher je ne sais où !

Je retourne directement à la chambre de Tomoyo (qui cette fois-ci a eu la délicatesse de laisser les portes ouvertes et je m'allonge de tout mon long sur le lit pour faire une sieste bien méritée. Je ferme les yeux et me glisse avec plaisir dans les brumes du sommeil. Dont je suis tirée au bout de cinq secondes par des voix fortes et joyeuses dans le salon. Je réussit à identifier qu'il y a deux filles et un garçon et hésite à me lever pour exprimer bruyamment mon mécontentement où à juste attendre qu'ils partent. Finalement le choix ne m'est même pas laissé puisque la porte s'ouvre et je choisit de grogner pour faire fuir l'importun ! Non mais attends, y a qui ont travaillé aujourd'hui ! Malheureusement, ma menace n'eut aucun effet puisque j'entendis retentir derrière moi :

-Oh tu es revenue ? Où étais tu donc passée, on s'est inquiétés de ne pas te voir revenir tu sais !

Je rêve où c'est un reproche qu'elle me fait là ? Est-ce qu'elle à la moindre idée des efforts surhumains que je viens de produire ? Si elle veut me gronder, elle n'a qu'à attendre que j'ai terminé mais sieste, et après on verra ! Une autre voix que j'aurais reconnue entre mille et qui me fit me relever en vitesse s'éleva à son tour :

-Tu as l'air toute fatiguée ma chérie, c'est ta promenade qui t'as fatigué comme ça ? Me demande Fye en m'amenant contre lui.

''Évidemment, je lui répond, je t'ai couru après tout l'après midi, idiot !''

-Je suis désolé, je ne me suis pas beaucoup occupé de toi ces temps-ci, reconnaît-il. Aller viens ma Chi-i, tu dors avec moi cette nuit !

Blottie dans ses bras, je souris. Y a une justice tout de même !

* * *

***Petit clin d'œil à la scène du manga où Primera casse un monument historique de la République de Hanshin en se battant contre Fye et où Shogo arrive pour l'engueuler.**

****Pour ceux qui ne sont pas très attentifs, il est dit à un moment par Yuko que Ryu-o est blessé et que ça créer un trou dans leur heures de rondes.**

*****Là je sens gros comme un maison le : ''Mais je croyais que Fye avait pas le droit d'être tout seul, pourquoi il n'est pas avec Kurogane ?''. Et bien parce que il faut bien que Kuro se lave lui-aussi de temps en temps et à moins de faire venir Fye dans la douche, il est obligé de le laisser seul. Donc... il le file à quelqu'un d'autre pendant qu'il part se laver !**

**Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis.**


	2. Une rencontre intéressante

**Salut à tous ! Me revoilà pour un nouvel OS. (****Ok c'est court mais ce n'est qu'un bonus !)**

**Cette fois encore, j'ai essayer de le rendre drôle et je me suis b(eaucoup amusée à l'écrire. ****Ce bonus-ci parle d'une rencontre entre deux personnages qu'on a peu vu dans la fic originale mais que j'adore !**

**(PS: Cet OS se passe avant la fiction originale !)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Assit nonchalamment à son bureau, Seishiro passa d'un air las sa main dans ses cheveux. Il jeta un un coup d'œil fatigué à l'ouvrage posé devant lui et décida qu'il n'avait plus envie de lire. Ces derniers jours le Quartier Est manquait sérieusement d'action et il commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Peut être qu'il pourrait aller voir si leur voisins les Shadows étaient assez en forme pour pouvoir le divertir un minimum. Mais il doutait fortement que ça soit le cas. À la place il n'avait plus qu'à aller prendre l'air en priant pour que quelques chose d'un tant soit peu intéressant lui arrive.

Se levant sur cette résolution, il traversa la base à grands pas et sorti. C'était un bel après midi printanier et la température extérieure était très agréable. En se promenant dans les rues ensoleillées, le brun croisa des membres de différents gang, de la racailles, d'innocents passant, deux ou trois prostitués mais rien ayant la capacité de capter son attention plus de quelques secondes. Au bout d'une heure, il dut bien reconnaître que son expédition était un échec et il se décida à rentrer.

Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques rues de son QG, le brun tomba sur une scène quelque peu insolite. Un adolescent brun, qui ne semblait même pas être sorti du lycée, était planté en plein milieu du chemin et poussait des soupir à fendre à l'âme tout en retournant un carte dans tout les sens. Voyant là une occasion de faire quelques chose qui pourrait s'avérer distrayant, le quo-dirigeant des Black Brothers demanda :

-Excusez moi, vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Le garçon sursauta et se tourna vers lui. La première chose qui frappa le borgne en le voyant de face fut sa beauté. Le jeune homme avait un visage très fin, presque féminin, deux grands yeux verts et de soyeux cheveux brun qui lui tombait gracieusement dans la nuque. On sentait de la douceur et de la timidité dans son regard et il parut surpris de cette soudaine proposition mais accepta avec un soulagement à peine masqué :

-Oui, ce serait gentil à vous ! En fait, je suis perdu...

-Oh, ça arrive très souvent dans le coin ! Lui affirma le nouveau venu, peu étonné. En fait je crois que la moitié des rues ne sont même pas indiquées sur le plan, alors se n'est pas vraiment pratique pour s'y retrouver.

Le plus jeune eut un petit rire, puis expliqua en pointant un endroit sur la carte :

-J'essaie d'aller ici pour retrouver mon frère, mais j'ai tourné à un mauvais embranchement et je ne sais même plus où je suis !

-Je peux voir ?

L'adolescent acquiesça et, après lui avoir indiqué où ils se trouvaient, le Black Brothers lui montra le chemin le plus court pour atteindre son point de rendez-vous. Avant de le laisser partir, il lui demanda si il voulait qu'il l'accompagne pour l'aider à ne pas se perdre à nouveau. Sa question fit rougir le jeune brun qui dit timidement oui. Après une trentaines de secondes de marche, il lâcha :

-Merci beaucoup de m'accompagner, c'est vraiment aimable de votre part !

-Oh ce n'est rien ! Pour tout te dire, je n'ai rien à faire cet après midi alors ça ne me dérange pas du tout, bien au contraire !

-Ah...

Il y eut un petit silence. Le jeune homme était visiblement très mal à l'aise et Seishiro chercha à détendre un peu l'atmosphère en brisant la glace :

-Comment t'appelles tu ? Voulu t-il savoir.

-Subaru.

-C'est un beau prénom !

-Merci, s'empourpra t-il. Et vous, c'est quoi votre nom ?

-C'est Seishiro. Mais tu peux me tutoyer tu sais !

-Ah euh, comme vou... tu veux , bégaya t-il sous le regard de plus en plus attendrit du chef de gang.

Ce gamin lui plaisait beaucoup ! Il était mignon, tant dans son caractère que son apparence, et paraissait de surcroît ne pas être totalement insensible à lui. Et puis il y avait quelque chose de vraiment très attirant chez ce garçon.

Durant tout le reste du trajet, l'homme aux lunettes se renseigna sur la vie de son nouvel ami. Il apprit qu'il avait 17 ans, n'était plus au lycée parce qu'il avait sauté une classe et venait d'emménager dans le quartier avec son frère jumeau, Kamui.

-Et dis moi, tu as une petite amie ? Ou un ? Demanda t-il ensuite sans se préoccuper le moins du monde du concept de ''vie privée''.

Son interlocuteur prit une belle teinte rouge et secoua négativement la tête en baissant les yeux.

-Tant mieux... sous-entendit-il à dessein, le faisait ainsi rougir un peu plus.

L'adolescent lui jeta un regard interloqué auquel le borgne lui répondit par son plus beau sourire. Le jeune homme détourna précipitamment le regard et se plongea dans la contemplation de ses chaussures. Content d'avoir fait son petit effet le plus âgé dut tout de même remarqué à contre cœur :

-Je crois qu'on est arrivé.

Cette réplique fit relever la tête à son jeune compagnon qui confirma qu'ils étaient au bon endroit.

-En tout cas, on dirait bien que ton frère n'est pas encore là, remarqua Seishiro en voyant que l'endroit était vide.

-Oui...

Subaru fit une pause avant d'oser lui demander avec gêne :

-Euh, quand tu as dis ''Tant mieux'' tout à l'heure, c'était pour quoi exactement ?

-Et bien, commença le Black Brothers en s'approchant, c'était parce que j'étais content d'apprendre que étais libre...

Son vis à vis piqua un énorme fard mais ne fit pas mine de reculer quand l'autre arriva à moins d'un mètre de lui. Celui aux lunettes décida alors de laisser ses envies prendre le dessus même si ce qu'il allait faire n'entrait absolument pas dans les règles de bienséances. Il approcha leurs deux visages avant de lui chuchoter :

-Je sais qu'on ne ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps et que ce n'est pas très approprié, mais je dois t'avouer que tu me plaît beaucoup et que là, j'ai une terrible envie de t'embrasser.

L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise et son visage s'empourpra encore plus. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le brun se penchait déjà sur lui. Il fut interrompu par une voix très mécontente qui cria :

-Et toi là ! Qu'est-ce que tu fait à mon frère ? Lâche le tout de suite espèce de satyre !

Oscillant entre l'étonnement et l'amusement, l'interpellé se retourna. Il tomba nez à nez avec un ado brun qui ressemblait énormément à Subaru. Ils n'étaient pas identique mais pas loin. Le nouvel arrivant avait les traits du visage un peu moins doux, les yeux bleus, des cheveux en batailles. Il n'avait néanmoins rien à envié en beauté à son jumeau. On sentait tout de suite que c'était quelqu'un de déterminé avec un fort caractère.

Le borgne laissa un grand sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et répondit d'un air provocateur :

-Moi ? Mais je ne fais rien voyons ! Enfin... rien pour lequel Subaru-kun ne soit pas d'accord.

Le jeune homme toujours couleur pivoine protesta d'une voix timide mais Kamui ne l'écoutait plus. La colère et l'inquiétude se mêlèrent dans ses yeux et il ordonna à son double :

-Écartes toi tout de suite de ce type ! C'est un des dirigeants des Black Brothers, il est hyper dangereux !

L'adolescent obéit immédiatement et couru se réfugier auprès du nouveau venu. Le chef de gang le regarda s'enfuir avec une pointe de regret et lança :

-Je suis flatté que tu m'aie reconnu mais si ça peut te rassurer, je n'allais pas lui faire de mal ! Il faudrait être fou pour vouloir abîmer un si beau visage.

-C'est cela oui ! Rétorqua l'autre. Et bien quoi que tu ais prévu de faire, sache que ça viens de tomber à l'eau ! Je t'interdis de toucher à mon frère, ou même d'essayer de le draguer ! C'est bien compris ?

-Et tu fera quoi sinon ?

-Oh, ça va dépendre de ce que tu auras fait ! Mais retiens quand même que dans tout les cas tu fera un long séjour à l'hôpital ! Lui apprit-il, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-C'est une menace ? Voulu savoir le borgne qui se retenait à grand peine de rire. Je te rappelle juste qu'il y à moins de deux minutes, tu as dit à Suba-kun que j'étais très dangereux ! Tu pense que ça à changé entre temps ?

-Non, je pense juste que ça n'est absolument pas un problème pour moi !

L'homme aux lunettes ne put que sourire devant tant d'assurance. Ce gamin était bien sûr de lui pour le provoquer ainsi !

-A ta place, je ne rirais pas trop ! Le ramena à l'ordre Kamui. Pour ta gouverne, nous venons de monter un nouveau gang avec mon frère et malheureusement pour toi, je crois bien que nous allons être ennemis !

Cette fois-ci Seishiro éclata franchement de rire. Ces deux gosses ? Chefs de gang ? Alors là, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout ! En tout cas, cela aurait au moins le mérite de lui faciliter la tâche pour revoir l'adolescent qu'il convoitait.

Finissant de s'esclaffer sous le regard meurtrier du plus autoritaire, il comprit qu'il était inutile d'insister pour cette fois. Il leur tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner avant de lancer :

-C'est bon, j'ai compris je laisse tomber ! Enfin, pour cette fois... Aller, à très bientôt Subaru-chan !

Jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, il put profiter de l'explosion de colère de Kamui et de la gêne de son jumeau à l'utilisation de ce surnom affectueux.

À peine avait il fait une trentaine de pas que son portable sonna. Voyant le numéro de son jeune frère Fuma s'afficher, il décrocha :

-Allô, Fuma ?

-Ouai c'est moi. Où t'es passé, je te cherche partout depuis une heure ! Tu pourrais me prévenir quand tu pars ! L'engueula son cadet.

-J'étais parti me promener, lui répondis tranquillement le brun.

-Ah... C'était intéressant ?

-Oui. Je viens de nous faire deux merveilleux amis...

* * *

**Je pense réécrire un bonus sur ces deux là un peu plus tard, mais ce ne sera pas le prochain !**

**Dites moi quand même ce que vous en avez pensé ! :D**


	3. La curiosité est un vilain défaut

**Nous sommes de retour ! Pour vous jou-er un mauvais tour !  
****Hum hum, désolé je me calme !**

**Encore un nouvel OS ! Celui-ci se passe approximativement vers le chapitre 12 de la fiction. (Lorsque Fye et Kuro ont encore une relation ''platonique'')**

**Voilà, je ne vous en dis pas plus pour ne pas gâcher la surprise !**

* * *

Désespéré. Voilà ce que je suis : complètement désespéré !

Je me suis absenté un quart d'heure. Un tout petit quart d'heure ! Enfin c'est rien 15 minutes quoi !

Malheureusement pour moi on dirait bien que pour lui c'est largement suffisant pour se retrouver à faire des trucs franchement louches !

Quand je l'ai laissé, il faisait tranquillement cuire des pâtes. Jusque là tout va bien. Ce que j'aimerais beaucoup comprendre par contre c'est pour quelle raison je le retrouve en train de touiller une mixture inidentifiable en marmonnant des trucs étranges.

Il se saisit soudainement de l'huile d'olive et s'exclame :

-Et une lampée de larmes de fée !

Et il en renverse joyeusement dans la poêle.

Consternant !

Je me décide enfin à lui faire remarquer mon retour en me raclant la gorge. Aussitôt il se tourne vers moi avec son insupportablement irrésistible sourire de gamin et s'écrie :

-Ah te revoilà mon Kuro-pyuh !

-Kurogane ! Ne puis-je m'empêcher de le corriger.

Il me tire la langue et se remet à sa tambouille en chantonnant.

Je le regarde ajouter des poivrons et des lamelles de quelque chose que je crois identifier comme du piment avant de finir par lui demander ce qu'il fabrique.

-Oh, je suis en train d'inventer une recette pour apprendre aux chiens à compter ! Pourquoi ? Se moque t-il, ses yeux azur pétillant de malice.

Pas amusé pour deux sous je lui jette mon regard-de-tueur-qui-te-foudroie-sur-place-si-tu-ose-le-soutenir. Apparemment résistant aux éclairs le blond éclate de rire et se détourne de moi.

Vexé qu'il m'ignore j'insiste :

-Et plus sérieusement, c'est quoi ce... truc ?

-A ton avis ?

Il me le demande franchement ? J'en ai aucune idée ! Nul en cuisine comme je suis, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais le deviner. Et puis il doit quand même reconnaître que pour l'instant elle ressemble à rien sa bouillie !

-Je sais pas, fini-je par lui avouer.

-Rooh t'es nul Kuro ! Tu vois pas que c'est une potion d'invisibilité ?

-Une potion ? Euh... tu te crois dans Harry Potter c'est ça ?

-Ben non, pas besoin, ça existe en vrai les potions magiques tu sais ?! Me rétorque t-il avec sa voix de gosse.

Alors que je cherche quoi répondre, il se saisit d'un plat remplit de tomates coupées en petit morceaux et le verse sur l'autre préparation. Il se met alors à touiller le tout pour réduire ces pauvres tomate en miettes.

-Et tu comptes faire quoi de cette potion qui rend invisible ?

-Ben venir t'espionner sous la douche ! Me répond t-il le plus normalement du monde.

Sous le choc je manque de étouffer. Ça va pas de dire des trucs pareils ? Je crois qu'il tient pas à la vie lui !

Et puis même si je sais qu'il dit ça pour m'embêter, une part de moi ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si il n'était pas un peu sérieux. Et le fait que je m'en sente flatté m'énerve encore plus !

-Toi... Ta dernière heure a sonnée ! Je gronde d'une vois sourde en m'approchant d'un air menaçant.

-STOP ! M'arrête t-il en me pointant son doigt sous le nez. Pas de course poursuite dans la cuisine ! Brute comme tu es, tu pourrais bien faire tomber des plats que Kimihiro-kun a préparés pour tout à l'heure.

Un coup d'œil autour de moi me force à reconnaître que pour une fois il a raison. Les tables sont pleines de nourriture et il y a en effet un risque que les repas finissent par terre.

Dépité de ne même pas pouvoir me venger, je prend le parti de m'asseoir sur une chaise et de l'ignorer. Il continue d'ajouter des ingrédients dans la poêle mais je fais mine de ne pas m'y intéresser pour ne pas qu'il sache que je meurt d'envie de savoir ce qu'il prépare.

De temps en temps il me jette des regards en coin et me gratifie d'un grand sourire mais je me contente de le fusiller du regard. Au bout de quelques minutes, il fini par délaisser sa préparation et se tourne vers moi.

Prenant son air d'ange, il me demande d'une voix toute mignonne :

-Kuro-kuro fait la tête ?

-Hmm ! Je grogne.

-Ça, c'est pas une réponse ! Me fait remarquer le blond, en riant.

Raaah il m'énerve ! Comment peut on avoir un visage aussi parfait et être aussi insupportable ? La nature le fait exprès pour nous induire en erreur ou quoi ?!

Tient par exemple, je suis sûr que lui il ne se fait jamais fouiller à la gare, ni contrôler dans la rue ! Alors que moi...

Non franchement, c'est injuste !

-Hé tu rêves ? Me tire t-il de mes pensées.

Je me tourne vers lui et me retrouve à quelques centimètres de son visage qu'il a approché en me parlant. Surpris, je fais un bond en arrière et son rire cristallin résonne une nouvelle fois.

Cet imbécile va finir par me tuer si il continue à me faire des frayeurs pareilles !

-Crétin ! Je l'insulte en tentant de calmer les battements désorganisés de mon pauvre petit cœur.

-Kuro-toutou est vilain ! Se plaint-il avec une moue boudeuse.

-Te demande pas pourquoi vu comment tu m'appelles ! Mon nom c'est KU-RO-GA-NE ! Je m'écris, hors de moi.

Il me tire puérilement la langue.

-Mais c'est pour te montrer que je t'aaaaaaaime !

Je sens mes veines se mettre à pulser sur mes tempes et me demande si Yuko m'en voudra beaucoup de le tuer. Bah après tout, j'arriverais bien à faire passer ça pour un accident !

Il reste planté devant moi à me regarder avec son grand sourire d'imbécile heureux et je fini par me demander si ce n'est pas plutôt un suivis psychologique dont il a besoin. Sérieusement, je crois que ce type n'est pas normal !

Son attention est finalement attirée par le grésillement de sa préparation dans la poêle et il retourne vers cette dernière pour mélanger son contenu.

Je le regarde faire de ma chaise en me déboîtant le cou pour apercevoir quelque chose d'autre que son dos mais je suis trop loin et il est pile devant. Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès le salaud !

J'imagine que je ne peux définitivement pas me lever pour regarder sans passer pour un parfait imbécile, alors je reste assis à me morfondre dans ma curiosité.

Après une longue bataille intérieure, je lâche à contre-cœur :

-Aller, sérieusement, c'est quoi ?

-Tu sauras pas ! Chantonne t-il en me narguant.

Je rêve ! Il refuse de me le dire alors que j'ai mis ma fierté de côté pour lui demander ? Alors là, c'est la guerre !

J'attends qu'il se soit détourné de sa poêle pour vérifier quelque chose sur un gâteau et me lève discrètement. En m'approchant je me rend compte avec dépit qu'il a recouvert sa préparation d'un couvercle.

J'ai deux options :

-Je vais jusqu'à la cuisinière pour enlever le couvercle et je prend le risque qu'il se retourne et me voit.

-Je retourne m'asseoir et je prend mon mal en patience.

Comme le deuxième choix n'est pas du tout mon genre, je tente d'arriver sans bruit jusqu'à l'endroit où cette fichue mixture est en train de cuire. Un sourire se peint sur mon visage alors que je parviens juste devant.

Puisqu'il semble avoir fini de le cuisiner, maintenant je devrais pouvoir reconnaître ce que c'est !

J'en fait peut être un peu trop pour un pauvre mélange ? Oui bon probablement, mais cette nouille a fini par attiser ma curiosité en refusant de me dire de quoi il s'agissait !

Je tend victorieusement la main jusqu'à la poignée du couvercle et suis arrêté par un :

-Ah ah ! On ne t'as jamais appris que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ?

Les deux main sur les hanches, le blond me regarde avec un sourire jusqu'aux dents et je dois me retenir pour ne pas lancer un chapelet de jurons.

À quelques secondes près j'y étais !

Tant pis, je soulèverais quand même ce couvercle et merde pour ma fierté !

Apparemment mon vis à vis a un don de lecture dans les pensées car il se précipite sur moi et appuie sa main sur la mienne pour m'empêcher d'arriver à mes fins.

Aucun d'entre nous ne voulant lâcher prise, nous restons dans cette position. Je tente de l'impressionner en le tuant du regard mais il me répond par un sourire éclatant et la situation s'éternise pendant plusieurs minutes.

Finalement, à ma grande surprise, c'est lui qui reparle le premier :

-Tu veux savoir ce que c'est ?

-Oui ! Je m'exclame. À condition que tu ne me réponde pas un truc débile comme ''un filtre d'amour''.

-Oh mon dieu ! Comment as tu deviné ce que c'était ? S'écrie t-il sur un ton faussement choqué.

Ok, j'abandonne. Il est complètement impossible d'avoir une discussion normale avec cet énergumène !

Je pousse un soupir à en fendre une pierre et lâche prise.

-Ben quoi ? Me demande t-il en me voyant repartir vers ma chaise.

-Rien...

Je m'apprête à m'asseoir pour ruminer mes idées de vengeances dans mon coin quand j'entends des bruits de pas se rapprocher.

La porte s'ouvre avec fracas et je vois Kimihiro entrer, un sac de course à la main. Complètement essoufflé il s'adresse à Fye :

-C'est bon, j'ai trouvé du beurre ! Tu as fini la sauce pour les pâtes ?

-Ouaip !

-La... la sauce pour les pâtes ! Je répète, incrédule.

Mais quel imbécile je fais. Ce n'était qu'une pauvre sauce tomate !

Fortement irrité d'avoir été tourné en bourrique de la sorte je me tourne vers le blond et m'exclame :

-T'as plutôt intérêt à planquer tes abatis !

Me trouvant apparemment un peu trop menaçant à son goût cette fois-ci, il s'enfuit de la cuisine et se met à courir dans tout le QG en hurlant :

-Kyaa Kuro-pi veut me tuer !

Je me lance à sa poursuite et, tandis que je le course un peu partout, je me fait la réflexion que si tout d'un coup il n'était plus là, mes journées me paraîtraient bien ennuyeuses !

Hmph, on dirait bien que j'ai fini par m'y attacher à cet idiot de blondinet !


	4. Rira bien qui rira le dernier

**Salut, c'est encore moi ! Je vous ai manqué hein ! *bonjesors***

**Bon alors en fait cet OS m'est venu à cause d'un délire d'une amie quand elle a lu le chapitre 27.  
Donc ce One Shot est une séquelle de ce dialogue :**

_"-Ah, Toya tu es là !_

_-Déduction très perspicace ! "_

**Voilà, c'était juste histoire de vous mettre dans le contexte ! ;)**

**Autre chose, au tout début il y a un léger spoil sur les chapitre 26 et 27 dons faîtes attention si jamais vous ne les avez pas lu !**

* * *

Toya soupira d'aise et referma la porte derrière lui. Qu'il était bon d'être enfin chez soi ! Surtout après une journée pareille. Entre sa petite sœur au cœur brisé, le retour de Fye et Seishiro, il en avait vu de toutes les couleurs !

Il se déchaussa dans l'entrée et sourit en reconnaissant la paire de chaussures de Yukito sur le tapis.

Pénétrant tout sourire dans la cuisine il lança un joyeux :

-Salut Yuki ! T'as pas eut trop de mal a rentrer ?

-Yo ! Non c'est bon j'ai pris le bus ! Le rassura t-il avant d'engouffrer une bouchée de son sandwich.

Le brun secoua la tête avec amusement devant ce spectacle. Son petit ami ne l'avait pas attendu pour manger, comme toujours. Enfin si, il l'avait attendu pour dîner, mais avec un petit en-cas pour tenir le coup. Yukito était un très gros mangeur, si bien qu'il avait au moins 3 collations par jour en plus des repas. Et pourtant le jeune homme était très mince et ne prenait jamais un gramme, au grand dam de la gent féminine qui lui jalousait cette chance.

Toya s'installa face au blond et les deux jeunes gens attaquèrent le repas en se racontant leurs journées respectives. Très vite la conversation dévia sur l'état déplorable de Sakura.

-La pauvre, elle a vraiment le cœur en miettes ! La plaint Yukito. À son âge les chagrin d'amour sont très dur à gérer !

-Ouai ! J'te jure que si je revois l'espèce de salopard qui lui a fais ça, je lui refais le portrait et je l'écorche vif ! Grogna le brun avec colère.

-Toya ! S'écria son interlocuteur, outré.

-Hé c'est une blague ! Je ne ferais que le démolir.

-Encore heureux !

-Ahaha tu devrais pas toujours croire ce qu'on te raconte, on habite pas au pays des bisounours tu sais ? Le taquina son petit ami, mort de rire.

-Vas y, moque toi. Rira bien qui rira le dernier ! S'exclama le blond avec un sourire en coin.

Toya haussa un sourcil et reparti dans son fou rire.

-Quelle blague, comme si TOI tu étais capable de te venger !

-On peut savoir ce que tu insinue par la ? demanda Yukito, un peu vexé, en croisant les bras.

-Ben... juste qu'il t'a fallut deux semaines pour te décider à expliquer à ma sœur que tu n'étais pas amoureux d'elle et qu'elle devait se tourner vers les enfants de son âge.

-Elle avait 9 ans ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse d'autre ?

-Oh rien du tout ! Mais tu aurais pu mettre moins longtemps à lui répondre, tu crois pas ?

-Je cherchais un moyen de la repousser sans la rendre triste ! Rétorqua le blond.

-Voilà, c'est ce que je disais, tu es incapable de faire du mal à une mouche !

Se voyant piégé Yukito ouvrit la bouche sans rien trouver à répondre. Le brun eut un grand sourire victorieux et se pencha au dessus de la table pour embrasser son vis à vis.

-Tricheur, c'était pas du jeu ! Râla l'étudiant pour la forme.

-Mais oui, mais oui, éluda l'autre en reprenant ses baisers.

Son petit ami se laissa faire de bonne grâce et très vite l'ambiance se réchauffa.

Mais le blond calma les ardeurs de Toya en lui rappelant qu'ils devaient encore débarrasser la table et faire la vaisselle. Le chef de gang grogna de mécontentement et se dépêcha de se débarrasser de la corvée.

Les deux jeunes gens passèrent ensuite au salon pour regarder un film dont ils ne virent en vérité que la moitié, bien trop occupés qu'ils étaient à s'embrasser et à se chamailler. Lorsque le générique de fin défila à l'écran, Yukito demanda :

-Il parlait de quoi ce film au fait ?

-Alors là, j'en ai aucune idée, avoua le brun en riant.

-Content de voir que je ne suis pas le seul !

-Je vois ça ! Rit son copain tout en l'entraînant dans leur chambre.

Impatient il sauta quasiment sur le blond et reprit ses caresses là où il les avaient laissées. La tension entre les deux hommes était de plus en plus palpable et la plupart de leur habits jonchaient déjà le sol. Toya s'attaquait aux sous vêtements de son amant lorsque celui ci repoussa soudain sa main.

-Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Et toi ? Demanda le blond avec un sourire qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

-À ton avis ? Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin peut être ?

-Non ça ira ne t'inquiète pas ! Je me demandais juste quand tu avais décidé que j'étais d'accord pour faire l'amour avec toi ce soir ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait là exactement ?

-Ben à partir du moment où t'as rien dis quand je t'ai déshabillé...

-Oui ?

-Euh... je me suis dis que ça devait pas te poser de problème, expliqua t-il toujours sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qui se passait.

Yukito sourit et lui glissa narquoisement à l'oreille :

-Et bien sache que tu t'es trompé dans tes déductions Sherlock ! Pas de sexe ce soir !

-Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ? S'indigna Toya.

-Tu as déjà oublié ?

-De quoi ?

-"Rira bien qui rira le dernier !", lui rappela l'étudiant.

-Quoi, juste pour ça ! Je me suis moqué gentiment j'te signale !

-Pour ça et pour tout à l'heure aussi !

Une expression d'incompréhension totale passa sur le visage du Blue Sand et son copain lui expliqua :

-Tu as fait une remarque désobligeante sur mes magnifiques qualités de déduction ! Deux remarques en une journée ça mérite une punition tu ne crois pas ?

-Non je crois pas non ! Protesta le brun.

-Moi si. Bonne nuit mon amour ! S'exclama t-il en l'embrassant chastement puis en s'installant pour la nuit.

-Oh attend, tu vas pas me laisser en plan comme ça ? Demanda l'autre avec horreur.

-La prochaine fois tu tourneras sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler. Aller dors bien mon chéri !

-Hé mais noooon ! Gémit Toya d'un air suppliant.

Son petit ami resta de marbre et il comprit que cette technique n'était pas la bonne pour arriver à ses fins. Il changea donc d'approche et se mit à caresser langoureusement le blond tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Le jeune homme se laissait faire de bonne grâce mais repoussait ses mains d'une petite tape dès qu'elles devenaient trop entreprenantes. Mais le brun n'abandonna pas et lui murmura le nez toujours fourré dans son cou :

-Aller laisse tomber, tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas me résister !

Incrédule, Yukito se tourna vers son amant et éclata de rire. Entre deux hoquet il réussit à lui demander.

-Rassures moi, t'as pas vraiment dis ce que j'ai entendu ? Non parce que tu te moque de moi et du pays des bisounours et mais toi faudrait peut être arrêter de croire au père noël !

-Serais tu en train d'insinuer que je ne te fais aucun effet ? Se renseigna le Blue Sand.

-Pas le moins du monde ! Je te dis juste que c'est pas parce que t'es un canon ultra sexy qu'il faut que tu crois que je vais coucher avec si j'ai décidé que tu ne le méritait pas !

Le brun resta comme deux rond de flan devant une réponse pareille.

-Donc on ne fera rien ce soir ? Conclut-il avec des yeux de chien battu.

-Absolument rien, confirma le blond avec un grand sourire.

-Mais... mais... mais... S'teu plait, tu peux pas me faire ça ! Yukiiii ! J'le ferais plus promis ! ... Hé répond quoi ! M'ignore pas, après je parle tout seul ! ... Sérieusement c'est quand que tu cries : "Poisson d'avril" ? Yuki ? C'est plus drôle maintenant. Aller je suis désolé quoi ! ... Soit mignon, ait pitié de moi ! ... T'es le meilleur, le plus beau, le plus fort, le plus intelligent ! Je t'aime bébé ! ... Nan mais tu m'as pas réellement planté là quand même, si ? ... Je t'en prie Yuki, je m'excuuuuuuse !

-Fait de beau rêves mon amour !

-Yukiiiiiii !


	5. Un rendez-vous (presque) romantique

**C'est encore moi ! (Sans blague...)**

**__****Rendons à César ce qui appartient à César, l'idée de départ de cet OS m'a été donné par une certaine Chasse la Baleine (qui se reconnaîtra).**

**Bon pour cet OS pas vraiment de repère spacio-temporel par rapport à la fic (D'ailleurs on s'en fiche un peu...)  
Cette fois-ci je suis à nouveau repartie sur du SubaSei et je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire !**

**Voilà, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Subaru réajusta sa coiffure pour la vingtième fois et regarda en bas de l'immeuble par la fenêtre. La rue était toujours désespérément vide et l'adolescent ne tenait plus en place.

-Cesse de stresser, il vont bien finir par arriver ! Le rassura son jumeau, tranquillement assit devant la télé. Aller vient t'asseoir à côté de moi et arrête de remuer.

Le jeune homme acquiesça sans grande conviction et posa un bout de fesse sur le canapé. Quelques minutes plus tard un bruit de voiture se fit entendre devant le bâtiment et il bondit littéralement jusqu'à la fenêtre.

-C'est eux ! C'est eux ! S'écria t-il fou de joie.

-Ouah la vache, t'a mangé quoi ? T'es surexcité ma parole !

Son frère l'ignora royalement et alla se placer devant la porte. La sonnette avait à peine eut le temps de retentir qu'il avait déjà ouvert.

-Bonsoir Subaru-chan ! Le salua Seishiro avec son plus beau sourire.

-Bonsoir Seishiro !

-Tu es magnifique, comme toujours ! Le complimenta t-il en l'embrassant au coin des lèvres.

Son vis à vis rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et répondit en bafouillant.

-Euh... je... toi aussi.

-Tu sais que tu es vraiment irrésistible quand tu rougis ?

L'adolescent secoua négativement la tête.

-Alors moi je te le dis !

-Seishiro... protesta t-il timidement.

-Sinon bonjour à toi aussi Suba-chan ! Intervint Fuma en se glissant à côté de son frère.

-Oh pardon Fuma, bonsoir. Je suis désolé !

-T'inquiète je te taquinais ! Le rassura t-il en riant. Hé salut Kamui, pourquoi tu tire cette tronche ?

-Hmm, 'jour ! grogna l'intéressé.

-Et bah, ta bonne humeur fait plaisir à voir dis donc !

Le jeune homme soupira et le fusilla du regard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Toi aussi tu voulais un bisou ? Demanda t-il, mort de rire.

-Me cherche pas...

-Ok, ça va j'ai compris je me tais ! Capitula le châtain.

-On y va les garçons ? Proposa le borgne en tendant la main à Subaru.

Celui-ci la saisit avec gêne et commença à suivre son ami. Un raclement de gorge prononcé les fit pourtant s'arrêter.

-Un problème ? Demanda Seishiro avec un grand sourire.

-Ouai, toi ! Répondit tout net Kamui. C'est pas parce qu'on a accepté d'aller manger avec vous que ça te donne le droit de draguer mon frère !

-Oh pardon, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que se tenir la main était un geste trop osé pour toi ! Voila je le lâche, tu es content ?

-Très !

-Hé arrêtez... protesta doucement Subaru.

-Pardon petit frère ! S'excusa son jumeau. Tu viens ?

-J'arrive !

Ils descendirent tout les quatre et prirent la voiture du plus vieux. Celui-ci les conduisit en centre ville et se gara devant un grand restaurant assez réputé.

-Oh, dites moi qu'il est pas sérieux ! Gémit Kamui. Franchement, il aurait pas plus trouver encore plus cliché ?

-Tu m'avais promis de te tenir tranquille ! Le gronda gentiment son double en lui donnant un coup de coude.

-Ben oui mais avoue quand même que...

Il s'interrompit devant le regard mauvais de son frère et fit signe qu'il ne dirait plus un mot.

-Si ces messieurs veulent bien prendre la peine de descendre ! Blagua Fuma en leur ouvrant la portière.

Subaru s'exécuta en gloussant et son jumeau eut un sourire amusé. Après tout puisqu'ils devaient passer la soirée ensemble autant essayer que ça soit aussi agréable que possible.

En entrant dans le restaurant Seishiro demanda la réservation au nom de Sakurazuka et on les conduisit à leur table. Chacun prit un menu et commença à faire son choix. Kamui remarqua soudain avec étonnement :

-Tient mais pourquoi il n'y a pas les prix ?

-Parce que vous avez les menu des dames, c'est moi qui l'ait demandé ! Expliqua le borgne.

-Tu te fout de ma gueule là ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Je préfère que vous n'ayez pas les prix, comme ça vous êtes obligés de choisir quelque chose qui vous plaît.

Il jeta un regard insistant à Subaru qui se cacha aussitôt derrière son menu. Cela fit grogner son frère et beaucoup rire Fuma. Finalement tout le monde commanda et ils se mirent à patienter en attendant leurs plats.

-Je suis content que vous ayez accepté de venir ce soir ! Avoua le plus vieux à ses invités.

-C'était avec plaisir ! Répondit Subaru en souriant.

-Subaru ! Le reprit son jumeau.

-Quoi ? C'est vrai !

-Justement, il ne faut pas le dire idiot !

-Ben pourquoi ?

Kamui leva les yeux au ciel.

-Parce que je ne fais pas confiance à cet olibrius et que si tu le laisse comprendre qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférent il pourrait très bien essayer de profiter de ta naïveté !

-Allons, je ne ferais jamais rien à Suba-chan sans qu'il soit consentant ! Le contredit Seishiro avec un sourire en coin.

L'intéressé devint instantanément rouge pivoine et se plongea dans la contemplation de son assiette.

-Et tu crois que c'est en disant des trucs pareils que je vais te laisser l'approcher ? Demanda le True Blood avec scepticisme.

-Hein mais je n'ai rien dis !

-Mais bien sur ! Tout le monde a très bien compris ton petit sous entendu je te signale !

-Ahaha t'es grillé mec ! S'esclaffa Fuma.

Le borgne haussa les épaules avec une moue plutôt satisfaite.

Les assiettes arrivèrent bientôt et ils commencèrent le repas. Très vite la discussion s'axa sur le récent déménagement des adolescents puis elle dériva sur les événements survenus dans le quartier Est pour finalement devenir un débat enflammé sur l'opéra entre Subaru et Seishiro.

-Alala, ces deux là s'entendent vraiment comme larrons en foire ! Fit remarquer le châtain à son vis à vis alors que les deux étaient exclus de la conversation depuis déjà plusieurs minutes.

-Mouai, ça me plaît pas des masses d'ailleurs !

-Tu sais un jour il faudra que ton frère prenne son envol, hein !

-Peut être mais je le laisserais sûrement pas aux mains du premier venu en tout cas !

-A parce que tu trouve que Sei est le premier venu ?!

-Non lui il est chef de gang c'est hors catégorie, rétorqua t-il avec sarcasme.

-Oula, ce pauvre vieux a du soucis à se faire on dirait ! S'exclama Fuma en riant.

-En tout cas toi c'est pas la compassion qui t'étouffe on dirait !

-Oh, mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui. Quand il veut quelque chose, il finit toujours par l'obtenir ! Le fit-il enrager a dessein.

Kamui grogna avec un air mauvais et croisa les bras.

-Au fait, reprit le Black Brothers un peu plus sérieusement, à force de t'occuper des histoires de ton frère il ne doit plus te rester beaucoup de temps pour les tiennes, si ?

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil. S'il croyait qu'il ne le voyait pas venir avec ses gros sabots...

-Mon vieux si t'avais dans l'idée de me draguer, je te préviens laisse tomber tout de suite c'est mort !

-Bon ben ça, c'est fait ! T'es plutôt direct comme garçon toi, non ? Demanda Fuma mort de rire.

-Ah mais toi, même quand tu te prends un râteau dans la gueule, tu t'en fout en fait !

-Vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer pas vrai ?

-Si tu le dis...

Pendant ce temps les deux autres semblaient avoir remarqué qu'ils avaient laissé tomber la conversation et s'étaient arrêtés pour les regarder.

-Et bien je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez mais ça semble vous passionner dites moi ! Les taquina Seishiro.

-Oh non c'est rien je viens seulement de me faire jeter par Kamui, c'est tout !

-Ah vraiment ? Nous on disait que j'emmènerais bien Suba-chan avec moi au théâtre un de ces jours.

-Euh... ça on en reparlera plus tard hein ! Intervint Kamui, pas emballé du tout par l'idée.

-Tu sais, je crois bien que ce n'est pas à toi de décider très cher...

-Ben c'est ce qu'on verra !

-Mais c'est déjà tout vu !

-Stop ça suffit tout les deux ! Les reprit Subaru avec autorité.

-Oh pardon ! S'excusa le borgne en posant sa main sur celle du jeune homme.

Il eut droit à un regard meurtrier de la part de son jumeau, ce à quoi il répondit par son plus beau sourire.

Soudain, alors qu'il terminaient le dessert la lumière baissa dans le restaurant et un des murs s'ouvrit sur une scène.

-Ah j'avais oublié de vous prévenir, se rappela Seishiro, ce qui fait la célébrité de cet endroit c'est que tout les soirs ils invitent des artistes à se produire chez eux. C'est pour ça que les tables sont disposées de façon à dégager un espace au centre pour les danseurs.

-Il avait tout prévu le con ! Marmonna Kamui, mécontent.

-Hé oui, on dirait que tu t'es bien fait avoir mon vieux ! Le charria Fuma.

-Oh toi va te faire f...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car son double lui appuya vivement la main sur la bouche pour le faire taire.

-Gentil on a dit ! Lui rappela t-il.

-Ouai, ouai.

-Cause toujours tu m'intéresses quoi !

-Non j'ai pas dis ça !

-Tu l'as pensé tellement fort que tout le pâté de maison a entendu !

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard complice et éclatèrent de rire.

Très rapidement, la piste se remplis de couples qui dansaient au rythme lent de la chanson interprétée sur scène.

-Pitié pas ça ! Gémit Kamui. C'est un restaurant pour les dîners romantique pas vrai ?

-En même temps, au début ils n'étaient censé être que tout les deux... Lui rappela Fuma.

-Il était hors de question que je le laisse seul avec mon frère ! Qui sait ce qu'il lui aurait fait ?!

-Bon, ne soit pas surpris de tenir la chandelle dans ce cas !

Le jeune homme grogna et soupira de désespoir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait ici ?

Pendant ce temps, Seishiro s'était levé de sa chaise pour venir à côté de Subaru.

-On danse ? Lui proposa t-il en lui offrant sa main.

-Oui ! Accepta t-il sans hésiter.

Il saisit sa main et se laissa entraîner sur la piste. Kamui cria alors au Black Brothers :

-Je te jure que si tes mains descendent sous sa ceinture je te pète les dents !

L'homme rit devant la menace et entoura la taille de son cavalier. Le True Blood passa ses bras derrière son cou et les partenaires se mirent à tourner au tempo de la musique. L'adolescent ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par la magie du moment. Le borgne resserra sa prise et ils dansèrent sans se soucier aucunement des autres.

-Hum Kamui ? Appela Fuma.

-Quoi ?!

-Tu veux danser ?

-Je t'ai déjà dis de laisser tomber, non ?

-Je n'essaye pas de te draguer, mais... on va quand même pas rester planté sur nos chaises comme des cons, si ?

-D'accord, capitula t-il. Mais ce que j'ai dis à ton frère vaut tout aussi bien pour toi !

-Hé je n'avais aucune intention de faire un truc pareil ! S'offusqua le châtain.

-Peut être mais avec les Sakurazuka je préfère me méfier !

Son interlocuteur éclata de rire.

-Tu deviendrais pas un peu parano sur les bords toi ?

-Vas te faire voir !

-Aller tu viens ?

Il lui tendit les mains et le jeune homme le suivit au milieu des danseurs. Si Fuma paraissait parfaitement à l'aise, ce n'était pas le cas de Kamui. Il était très tendu et dansait avec des gestes mécaniques.

-Hey, je vais pas te manger. Détends toi, c'est juste une danse ! Voulu le rassurer le Black Brothers.

-Je sais !

-Laisses toi aller alors ! On dirait que tu... Oh non ne me dis pas que c'est ton premier slow ?

-Quoi ?! C'est n'importe quoi ! Protesta le brun qui était bien heureux que la lumière tamisée cache le rouge qu'il avait aux joues. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais accepté de donner ma première danse à un hurluberlu comme toi ?

-Hahaha ! Probablement pas j'imagine !

-Bon ben voilà !

Pendant ce temps, l'autre couple de danseurs étaient de plus en plus proche. Se regardant dans les yeux, leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. N'y tenant plus, Seishiro franchit l'espace qui les séparait et l'embrassa. Subaru lui répondit sans se faire prier et ils s'arrêtèrent tout à fait de danser.

-Hé hé c'est quoi ce délire ?! S'écria Kamui. Je rêve ou ce sale satyre est en train d'embrasser mon frère ?!

-Hein ? De quoi ? Mais pas du tout ? Je vois rien moi ! Nia Fuma en luttant pour l'écarter des jeunes gens.

-Si si j'te jure ! Mais lâche moi à la fin !

-Euh ça va pas être possible en fait...

-Et pour quelle raison je te prie ? Demanda le brun qui bouillait littéralement sur place.

-Pour tout te dire, je crois que mon frère m'en voudra pour le restant de mes jours si jamais je te laisse l'interrompre maintenant.

Le True Blood se débattit en vain pour se libérer, puis cria à son vis à vis :

-Moi je vais te maudire sur les quinze générations à venir si tu ne me lâche pas !

-Oui, mais vois tu mon cher, le problème c'est que j'ai bien plus peur de Sei que de toi ! Lui il vit avec moi, il fait de ma vie un enfer quand il veut !

-T'inquiète pas, je me débrouille pas mal en ce qui concerne le pourrissage de vie !

-Écoutes, cherche pas, t'es moins flippant que Seishiro, tu me fera pas changer de camp !

Kamui soupira et lui jeta un regard courroucé.

-Et puis de toute façon c'est trop tard mon pote, ils ont fini ! Reprit le châtain en désignant le couple qui avait effectivement arrêté de s'embrasser.

Le regard des jumeaux se croisa et Subaru lâcha un « Oups » en remarquant l'air peu amène de son double. Celui-ci secoua la tête et leva les bras comme dire : « J'abandonne vas y fait ce que tu veux ! ». Le message sembla plutôt bien passer puisque Subaru se jeta au cou du borgne qui l'embrassa à nouveau.

-Tu laisses tomber ?! S'exclama Fuma en tombant des nues.

-Pour l'instant. Seishiro ne perd rien pour attendre, crois moi ! S'il croit que je vais lui laisser mon frère aussi facilement, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil !

-Ouf, j'ai eut peur !

-Oh la ferme toi !

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon petit Kamui !

-Si tu me ré-appelle comme ça je te casse le nez !

-Quelle violence ! Je suis choqué, je ne croyais pas ça de toi !

-Et si tu allais plutôt voir là bas si j'y suis ?

-Et alors, pourquoi vous vous disputez encore tout les deux ? Demanda l'aîné Sakurazuka en arrivant.

Il tenait son jeune partenaire par la taille et avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreille.

-Rien, comme toujours ! Répondit son cadet.

-Ça change ! Bon on retourne danser nous !

Les quatre amis s'en allèrent sur les coups de 22h30 et les adultes ramenèrent leurs invités chez eux. Arrivé en bas de l'immeuble il fallut plus de cinq minutes pour que Seishiro et Subaru se disent au revoir sous le regard hilare de Fuma et celui désespéré de Kamui.

Lâchant finalement l'adolescent, le borgne le regarda s'éloigner à regret et lui cria :

-A très bientôt Suba-chan !

-Compte là dessus ! Marmonna Kamui en poussant son jumeau à l'intérieur.

Adossé à la voiture Fuma donna une grande claque dans l'épaule de son aîné.

-Bah mon pote t'as pas perdu ta soirée toi !

-Oh, ça non ! Confirma t-il avec un air béat de bonheur.

-Mais je te préviens, c'est la dernière fois que je t'accompagne pour tenir la chandelle et empêcher Kamui d'intervenir ! À partir de maintenant démerde toi tout seul ! Il m'a broyé le pied et je vais avoir des bleus aux bras pendant au moins deux semaine.

-Oooh mon pauvre petit frère s'est fait maltraiter par un gamin même pas majeur !

-La ferme ! Il t'en aurait probablement collé une si j'avais pas été là ! Lui rappela le châtain

-Bizarrement, je préfère que ça soit toi qui prenne !

-Va te faire voir chez le pape !

-Non merci !

-Crétin !

-Débile !

-Idiot !

-Enfoiré !

-Moche !

-Moi aussi je t'aime petit frère.

-Heureusement ! Mais la prochaine fois c'est toi qui te battra avec le dragon qui sert de jumeau à ton petit ami !

-Hé bah, je sens qu'on va bien se marrer !

-Oh tu verras, il mord presque pas !

-T'es con !

-Je sais !

-Bon aller démarre Fuma, avant que Kamui ne commence à nous jeter des trucs de sa fenêtre !

-Hahaha ! T'as raison tirons nous avant que ça devienne dangereux pour nos vies !

Il allumèrent la voiture et s'éloignèrent en riant aux éclats.

Au même moment, avachi sur son jumeau dans le canapé, Kamui glissa à son frère :

-Tu sais, si t'aimais pas ce débile, je lui aurais déjà cassé tout les membres du corps !

-Pour un baiser ?

-Ouaip !

-Dans ce cas je préfère pas savoir ce que tu fera pour mon mariage !

-T'as raison, c'est censuré pour les âmes sensibles !

-Tu me ferais presque peur des fois ! Le taquina Subaru.

-Je vois pas pourquoi !

-C'est pas grave, je t'aime quand même.

-Moi aussi !

-Ça j'avais remarqué figure toi ! Tu en deviendrais quasiment étouffant parfois.

-Arrête c'est pas du tout mon style !

-Hahaha, la meilleure blague de l'année !

-Ben oui, je suis l'auteur des blagues carambar, je te l'avais pas dis ?

-Mais arrêtes j'ai mal au ventre ! Gémit t-il entre deux éclat de rire.

-Tu déclare forfait ?

-Oui !

-D'accord, tu me dois un tour de vaisselle !

-Hé, c'est pas du jeu sale tricheur !

-C'est ma vengeance pour avoir été obligé de supporter Fuma toute la soirée.

-Arrêtes t'exagère, il est gentil.

-Ouai bah c'est pas toi qu'il a dragué !

-T'as voulu faire le chaperon ? Assumes !

-Méchant ! C'est pour ton bien j'te signale !

-Pourquoi tu te plaint alors ?

-Parce que t'aurais pu tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre qu'un chef de gang !

-Ben non ça aurait beaucoup moins drôle !

Kamui leva les yeux au ciel et attaqua en riant son jumeau à coup de coussin. Très vite cela dégénéra en course poursuite dans tout l'appartement.

À l'étage du dessous, le voisin donna des grands coups de balais dans le plafond pour faire cesser le bruit.

-Hé taisez vous là haut ! Y en a qui dorment je vous signale !

-Je m'en fout, je suis amoureux ! Gueula Subaru à plein poumons.


End file.
